A Fiolee Story: Two World Collide
by OrginalAdventureTime
Summary: hey guys this is my first story and well is got some romance in it and stuff but I don't want to give you a summary of the story because well you have to read it to know what its about. Hope you enjoy the story! NEW CHAPTER! Chapter3: the world beyond the portal! Read It Now! :) No mean comments on please.
1. intro

_Hello this is my first time on here and this is my first story. It's called 'Two Worlds Collide' it's a Fiolee story. Hope you like. It will be (hopefully) updated every fortnight on Saturday. If it's not it's not because I've died or in the hospital like most the stories you hear in America I'm in AUSTRALIA a peaceful happy country. I'm 14 by the way so not hate! Well here's the story!_


	2. Chapter 1 : A Stranger In The Night

***Note: First chapter starts off in our dimension not the land of Aaa. Fionna is 18 in the story. Hope you like this is my first time writing but people say I'm good.**

**Chapter 1: A stranger in the Night**

I was in bed when I woke up to a loud knocking on the window. At first I thought it was just some bird trying to get in away from the cold night air, but then, I realised that, the noise wasn't from the banging of a birds beak but, a hand. I hid under my covers to scared to yell for anyone's help in the room at the orphanage. They wouldn't come anyway, not for an orphan that should have a job and an apartment or someplace to live instead of sheltering at the orphanage. Then suddenly I heard the window open, I jump out of bed grabbing my cat Cake and I ran into the bathroom. I jumped in the tub and shoved the curtain in front of me and hugged Cake tight to my chest hoping the stranger wouldn't come in the bathroom, but my hoping was useless. I heard the door open, I had forgotten to lock the door in my flurry. I saw the hand grab the curtain and slowly the curtain was pulled back. I closed my eyes and pulled Cake in closer. I could sense the stranger was getting closer until I could feel his cold breathe in my face, I didn't dare open my eyes. I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder and heard Cake hissing and knew she was trying to claw at his face. I opened my eyes unwillingly and all I saw were two bright red glowing eyes backing away from Cake. I was about to scream until he put his hand over my mouth stopping me. He grabbed me and I dropped Cake losing all hope as she ran away. I wriggled around trying to get myself loose of the strange man's grip but without much luck, none the less I still kept trying to scared to think of a proper plan. I stopped moving when I realised we had stopped moving, I looked around and I saw we were on the ground nest to the orphanage. I was shocked and amazed because the orphanage was three storeys tall with no way out on the outside, only the inside had stairs. I stared at the man not knowing what to do or say.

"It's alright, I don't want to hurt you" he said in a husky voice.

I stared at him puzzled. Why would he kidnap me and NOT want to hurt me isn't that what they normally do. It made no sense to me at all.

"I need to show something very important Fionna" he said.

How did he know my name? And what does he want to show me? So many questions were going around in my head that I couldn't answer.

"Fionna I know you're scared but deep down you know me. I'm Marshall Lee"

***Note to Readers: I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It is my first time writing a fanfiction but my family and friends say I'm an awesome writer. Chapter 2 will be posted next fortnight my fellow adventurers! OriginalAdventureTime out! **


	3. Chapter 2: Marshall Lee

**Hey guys it's me again up for chapter 2 of my fanfiction. I forgot to mention last time that adventure time is not mine in any way I wish was, but it's not so yeah! Any way I'll stop talking now and get to the story hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Marshall Lee**

MARSHALL LEE! What does he mean? I'vepretty sure that name is familiar but I can't remember where I've heard it before. Then it hit me this was a joke pulled by the girls at the orphanage to scare me! Marshall Lee is my favourite character from Adventure Time!

"Whatever 'Marshall Lee'. So, what's your real name huh? Man, how did the girls pull this together, I mean is way over the top for some April Fools prank. Come on getting some random guy to pretend to be a cartoon character just for revenge. It their fault anyway they should have been watching me from the start they know I'm a prankster. I'm a bit sceptical of the date though it's still a week until April but they must have just wanted me to feel really freaked out by this gu…"

"FIONNA! This is not some stupid April Fools prank this is real! My name is Marshall Lee and you really do need to come with me!" he yelled cutting me off.

"But if this isn't a joke then…" my eyes started to widen with the realisation of my situation.

"ARGH! Help some guys is trying to kidnap me! ARGH!" I screamed trying to run away but he had a tightened his grip on me.

"Fionna be quite! Please you'll wake everyone up!"

"That's the plan you psycho! Now get off of me!"

I tried to get out of his grip but without luck. He put his hand around my mouth to silence me. I tried to bite his hand and punch him from whatever angle I could get at but he still didn't let go. I felt my feet leave the ground and we started flying faster and faster until everything was a blur. I tried to scream again but his hand would not leave my mouth. I closed my eyes hoping for it to all be a dream and I would wake up in the morning to find myself in bed but I had second thoughts and tried to prepare myself for whatever hell I was about to go through.

We weren't flying for that long when I felt us stop. He started to speak in some language that I believe to be Latin or something. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bright light. It grew bigger and bigger changing from a pure white to yellow eventually changing all the way to a royal purple. I saw us getting closer and realised he had stopped talking. He had also let go of my mouth but I didn't feel the need to scream.

"Are you ready for this Fionna? Am I doing the right thing?" he said more to himself than to me. I was about to ask him what he meant but we had already gone into the light.

***Note for readers: I hope you find it interesting so far. Please leave a positive comment or I will be forced to report. Also please make it a constructive comment not just something like ' it was good' that doesn't motivate me at all. I hope you al continue to read my fanfiction. Chapter 3: The World Beyond the Portal up next fortnight my adventurers! OriginalAdventureTime out!**


	4. Chapter 3: The World Beyond The Portal

**Hey guys so, so sorry for not updating at the right time I was in Mandurah and had no internet so I've made this an extra-long chapter. Anyway here's the next chapter to A Fiolee Story: Two Worlds Collide! I don't own Adventure Time. (Wish I did though!)**

**Chapter 3: The World beyond the Portal**

I was blinded, I couldn't see a thing. Am I dead! I moved my arm and pinched myself. Thank got I'm not dead. I opened my eyes, where was I. A house (or more of a bedroom) I think, but it was too dark to see. I got up off the bed I was lying on and looked around for a door but I couldn't see one, then I saw one on the floor. 'This room must be in the basement' I thought to myself. I slowly opened the door and a little light streamed through. I opened it more, all the way so I could climb through. I climbed down the ladder and landed on the ground as quietly as possible. I turned and there he was sitting on his couch watching T.V. I tensed up, did I dare stay or run. He said he didn't want to hurt me, but he did kidnap me in the middle of the night! I saw the front door just a few paces out of reach, I had to make a run for it. I was not going to stay in some house with a psycho. I took a deep breath, 1. And breathed out, 2. Here we go, 3. I ran for the door as fast as I could, grabbed the handle and pulled. But it wouldn't turn. Crap! I didn't think about the door being locked. Io fumbled with the lock but I couldn't get it! I'm dead, I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Fionna what are you doing?" I heard him say. He was right behind me. What do I do now? I felt tears in my eyes and my throat started to tighten. I couldn't stop myself. I landed on the ground felt the tears over flowing. I started to cry. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I was about to push it away when I thought what was the point?

"Do with me what you want, I give up." I was barely able to say it but I'm pretty sure he heard.

"Fionna, please don't talk like that. I would never do that to you."

"Why not?! Why do you say my name so casually like you've known me before? Like I'm a friend? Huh! Tell me why!" I screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a huge shock to you but if you come with me I can show you everything you want to know, trust me." He said.

"Why should I trust you?!" I screamed.

"Please, I promise nothing bad will happen to you." He said. He was really calm about the whole thing so I lowered my tone so I wasn't screaming in his face.

"Do you really promise, you aren't just trying to get me in some trap you've made?"

"Fionna, I promise"

"No funny business?"

"No funny business. I swear." He said.

I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Fine, but I walk not do whatever it is that you do. And no touching!" I said raising my voice for the last part.

"All right" he said a little sarcastically but with a hint of sadness as well. I couldn't tell if it was because I had pretty much just called him weird or because I told him not to touch me.

"Well then let's go." I said impatiently.

"Okay but wait a sec, I have to grab my bass"

"We're not going to a music recital!"

He left the room and came back a few seconds later with an AXE!

"WHAT'S THAT FOR!" I screamed fearing the worst.

"Oh, it's an Axe Bass. My favourite. The axe was a family thing but I wasn't really into that sort of thing so I turned into a bass guitar. Cool huh!"

"I guess" I sighed with relief.

We walked out of his small house and it was very dark too so I was a bit freaked out. I had to wait for my eyes to a just to the darkness but once I made things out I saw that we were in a cave and I could just make out the cave entrance. To me it was starting to feel like a whole 24 hours without sunlight and I was wondering when the sun was going to rise.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"All day and half the night. It's 2 o'clock now and showing you everything will take all day." He said not looking at me.

We walked out of the cave and it was accurately rather bright for night time. I looked up at the sky and saw the most amazing stars ever. They looked like accurately stars rather than the small bright lights I saw back at home.

"Why are the stars shaped like well stars?" I questioned.

"What? Hm, the stars, they always look like that. It's because the pollution in the atmosphere is gone unlike back then." He explained.

"What do you mean back then?" I questioned.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. Fionna you're not … well you are, but. Uh how do I explain it? Umm…?"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" I yelled losing my temper with all the things that were going on.

"Oh right! You see we're in the year 5002 on Earth and well it's not really called Earth any more well at least not this place. It's called the land of Aaa."

***Note for readers: hey guys how you liking it so far. I'll tell you I'm having fun writing it so I hope you guys are having fun reading it. Please leave some comments so I feel excited to write more. Again I'm sorry for being so late with the due date. **** Chapter 4: The Land of Aaa up next fortnight my adventurer's! OriginalAdventureTime out!**


	5. Note for rude commenter

***Note: the following message contains inappropriate language. **

Hello my fellow friends. Recently I have got a very mean review by a guest that goes by the name FIOLEE FOREVER. This person has written a very rude comment that I am now going to share with you. (all in capitals too ).

'THIS WAS A TERRIBLE STORY! TWO REASONS WHY: ONE: I HATE STORIES WHERE THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE THERE AT OR IF THEY DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER. TWO: IT WAS JUST A TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE STORY. IM NORMALLY NOT A NEGATIVE NELLIE, BUT THAT WAS JUST A TERRIBLE STORY!'

There it is people. Look I don't like to be mean myself but this is just rude and please excuse me for my language but if I ever come across another comment like that then PISS OFF! You have no right to be that mean and if you didn't like the story don't read it!

Whoever this FIOLEE FOREVER person is (excuse my language again) GO FUCK YOURSELF! I don't appreciate your comment. Different people have their different stories not every stories is made for you!

Good bye and good day you ASSHOLE! Just so you know I will continue to write my story for the peple that do like it.


	6. To FIOLEE FOREVER

To FIOLEE FOREVER,

I'm sorry about my language but I'm 14 and I was very upset and mad and went off because I was having a bad week at school. Also how was I supposed to know you were 10 you don't have a profile and the way you said sound much older like a 21 year old person. In a way I am sorry but in others I am not, I cried to you know but now its water under the bridge. Also please I only want positive comments if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all that's why I was so mad at you. One last thing I'm in high school I don't have time to keep reading your posts, my mail only came in on my phone today so give me a break I had like 4 test this week and they are all really hard like pathway 1 in math (that's the highest level ) and a friction test in science. You would know any of this stuff because you still in primary school but I've been working my tail off. So sorry again and thank you for apogilizing. But next time think about what you say before you go typing it up.


End file.
